1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates a pixel structure for a display. In particular, the present invention relates to a pixel structure for an emissive-reflective (emi-flective) display.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a pixel structure for a conventional emissive-reflective (emi-flective) display. The pixel structure includes a substrate 10, a self-light emitting pixel unit 14, a reflective pixel unit 12, and a transparent cover layer 16. The pixel structure is a horizontal type. Namely, the self-emitting pixel unit 14 and the reflective pixel unit 12 are disposed on the left and right sides of the same plane. As a result, the aperture of the display cannot be increased, and therefore, the image quality of the display is decreased.
When the conventional horizontal emi-flective display is used, its power consumption is higher because a backlight module is also required for half transmissive mode. At the same time, because of having a horizontal structure, the aperture of the display cannot be increased. Currently most displays having a combination of the emitting and reflective types primarily adopt a horizontal or coplanar half-reflective and half-transmissive structure, such as disclosures in U.S. Pat. No. 2,416,429 2A1 and World Patent No. 04077137A1. In addition, the self-light emitting element is used as a back light for the half reflective and half transmissive display. However, the aforementioned display has a problem that its aperture cannot be increased. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,714,268 B2 discloses a horizontal display using a self-light emitting element as the back light for a half-reflective and half-transmissive type display. This structure also has drawbacks of low aperture and high power consumption.
Therefore, it is very important how to provide an effective pixel structure to increase the aperture and lower the power consumption.